For establishing taps to cables such as heavily jacketed cables having a plurality of conductors for transmission of electrical power, especially direct current power, or transmission of both power and signals, it is desired to provide an interface connector that mates with a cable tap connector applied to the cable and allows for mating by a conventional round cable connector.
It is further desired to provide a contact array that enables mating with the cable tap connector and also with at least two different sizes of conventional round cable connectors when utilized in two different interface connectors.